The present invention generally relates to napkin holders.
Napkin holders are in the art and used in a variety of designs for holding napkins or similar household items. A known napkin holder is a structure which includes two side walls defining an inner space in which napkins can be held. The inner space in the known napkin holders is not adjustable. Therefore, when the number of napkins in the holder reduces they are no longer firmly held between the vertical walls and hang loosely in the inner space. Not only the appearance of such napkins is unpleasant, and also they can fall out of the napkin holder. It is believed to be understood that it would be advisable to improve the napkin holder in the above-mentioned sense.